Rise
by IPurpleHaze
Summary: Et si Portgas D. Ace avait un frère aîné ? En quoi l'univers de One Piece que nous connaissons aurait été bouleversé ? Suivez l'histoire de ce frère inconnu et son ascension dans le monde de la piraterie. Ne suit pas l'histoire officielle. M au cas où.
1. Prologue

Hello. Première fanfiction donc ne sera surement pas parfaite. Sinon je n'ai ni lu ni vu one piece en entier donc je ne suis pas un expert donc il y aura des incohérences (certaines voulues pour m'arranger, d'autres parce que c'est comme ça). Rien ne m'appartient à part mes OCs évidemment.

Bref en espérant que ça vous plaise, enjoy.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Prologue

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le bar était plein à craquer ce soir là. Hormis deux ou trois habitués qui gardaient les yeux sur leur verre sans prêter attention à leur entourage, tous sans exception avaient les yeux rivés sur l'écran où était diffusé en direct le plus grand spectacle jamais proposé à la télévision. L'exécution en direct de Ace aux poings ardents qui tourne en guerre entre pirates et marines avec quelques un des plus grands noms de la piraterie et tous les amiraux réunis, ça avait de quoi rameuter les foules. La plupart étaient plus intéressés par les combats et le sang mais certains savaient qu'ils assistaient à la fin d'une ère. Quelque soit l'issue du combat, le monde en sortirait changé.

L'alcool aidant, les esprits s'échauffaient au fur et à mesure de l'avancée du combat. Les gens rassemblés dans le bar de la mouette ivre semblaient tous en faveur de la marine mais le barman gardait les yeux bien ouverts. Il savait que dans ce genre de situation, il suffisait d'une remarque mal placée d'un partisan des pirates ou tout simplement un commentaire maladroit venant d'un paysan frustré par les taxes qui avaient encore augmentées pour la quatrième année consécutive pour que la situation dégénère. Il jeta un œil à l'écran. La situation semblait encore indécise à Marineford. Marco le phénix avait failli tomber, ses pouvoirs bloqués par des menottes en granit marin, mais il avait fini par être libéré. Les commentaires de ses clients s'étaient un peu calmés, passant d'exclamations et de hurlements à chaque coup porté à un silence tendu seulement interrompu par quelques mots chuchotés au voisin lorsqu'un nouveau combat s'engageait ou qu'un homme tombait terrassé par une puissante attaque.

Le barman redirigea son attention vers le client qu'il surveillait depuis le début de la diffusion. Il était entré quelques minutes seulement après le début de la retransmission et s'était installé tout au bout du bar, place qu'il n'avait pas quitté une seule fois ces dernières heures. De même, malgré la température, il avait gardé son manteau avec sa capuche rabattue couvrant même ses yeux, comme si il ne voulait pas être reconnu. Il n'ouvrait la bouche que pour demander un nouveau verre de whisky qu'il ne lâchait plus avant qu'il ne soit entièrement vide, la main crispée dessus. Oui, s'il y avait un pirate dans l'assemblée c'était définitivement cet homme. Et si problèmes il devait y avoir, ils viendraient probablement de lui. Des cris retentirent dans la pièce et l'amenèrent à se reconcentrer sur l'écran. Il failli en lâcher le verre qu'il était entrain de nettoyer. Portgas D. Ace venait d'être libéré grâce à l'aide d'un homme-cire avec une coupe plus que discutable. Il aperçu du coin de l'œil l'homme à la capuche se détendre pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans le bar. Une connaissance du commandant de la deuxième division des pirates de Barbe Blanche sans doute, puisqu'il ne semblait pas réagir lorsqu'un autre pirate que ce dernier était concerné. Un pirate. Il se demanda s'il devait prévenir la marine. Un grognement mécontent d'un des ivrognes lui fit détourner la tête de l'étranger amateur de whisky. Des remarques désobligeantes sur les pirates fusèrent. Un des spectateurs sérieusement éméché se leva en se mettant à hurler, une immense chope de bière à la main.

\- Regardez Aikainu ! Il va tous les buter ! La justice va être rendue et ce chien de pirate va crever.

Le barman jeta un regard menaçant à l'homme encapuchonné qui avait fait mine de se lever :

\- Reste calme mon garçon, lui lança-t-il, personne ici ne soutient les pirates, fais avec ou dégage.

Il vit avec satisfaction l'homme se rasseoir et se concentrer à nouveau sur la diffusion. L'amiral et Poings Ardents avaient engagé le combat. Plus la confrontation durait plus elle tournait à l'avantage du marine, et plus l'inconnu du bout du bar serrait les poings.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, fit un des clients en montrant le combat du doigt. Il a l'air heureux de se battre. Quel abruti. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il a déclenché la plus grande guerre de cette génération. Il ne comprend même pas qu'il va y passer. Tous les pirates sont si idiots.

Le barman vit l'homme au capuchon se tourner pour intervenir mais au même moment une clameur s'éleva dans le bar. Portgas D. Ace, fils de Gol D. Roger le seigneur des pirates, était tombé. Le sourire aux lèvres certes, mais il était bel est bien mort. Barbe Blanche ne fit pas long feu non plus, faisant redoubler d'ardeur les vivats du public. Ses derniers mots à propos de la volonté du D furent couverts par les railleries et les insultes des buveurs. Une femme se leva même pour jeter son verre sur le téléviseur, s'attirant ainsi les foudres du propriétaire des lieux. Elle fut néanmoins appuyée par ses voisins de table, ce qui incita le barman à retourner à ses occupations en maudissant intérieurement la marine qui s'amusait à transformer une exécution en numéro de clown. Un bruit de verre brisé qui passa presque inaperçu dans le brouhaha général présent dans la pièce lui fit tourner la tête à nouveau vers cet homme si intriguant. Il avait visiblement éclaté son verre en le serrant trop fort, si l'on se fiait au sang qui s'écoulait de sa main gauche. Il secoua la tête en remerciant le ciel d'être le seul à s'en être aperçu. Un pro-pirate parmi cette foule excitée par le sang et l'alcool, ça aurait pu tourner au massacre.

L'arrivée de Shanks le roux mit un terme définitif aux événements et marqua la fin des réjouissances dans le bar. La plupart des clients quittèrent les lieux en bavardant gaiement. Seuls restaient un groupe de six personnes occupés à débattre à propos du spectacle auquel ils avaient assisté et le pirate que le barman surveillait depuis le début.

\- Espérons qu'ils auront compris la leçon, ricana l'un des hommes en jouant avec son pichet de bière.

\- Quel abruti ce Ace, renchéri un autre. Se sacrifier pour sauver un attardé comme le chapeau de paille… Et crever le sourire aux lèvres. Jusqu'au bout il aura été un déchet irrespectueux. Les fils de pirate comme lui ne devraient pas être autorisé à vivre. Et les chiennes qui couchent avec des pirates devraient être réduites en esclavage. Elles devraient servir de putain à d'honnêtes hommes comme nous.

Malgré sa surveillance constante, le barman eu à peine le temps de tendre le bras vers sa matraque que l'inconnu au capuchon avait déjà abattu son poing sur le nez de celui qui venait de parler. Les six hommes se levèrent d'un coup et l'empoignèrent par le col de son manteau.

\- Ça te dérange qu'on parle de putain de pirates ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

\- Ouais, intervint un deuxième, si ça se trouve sa mère en est une.

\- C'est peut être même l'un d'eux, ajouta un troisième avant de lui enfoncer son poing dans le ventre. On va lui montrer ce qu'on leur fait nous aux pirates ! Pas besoin de la marine !

Une avalanche de coups s'abattit sur l'inconnu sans que le barman puisse intervenir. Et lorsqu'il s'avança armé de sa matraque pour intervenir, un des ivrognes la lui arracha brusquement des mains avant de le repousser violemment. Il fut projeté au sol contre le mur où il resta, témoin impuissant de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

\- Hey les gars, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé, dit-il en caressant le lourd gourdin.

\- Casse lui les jambes, hurla le plus petit du groupe.

Le plus grand des agresseurs, presque deux mètres pour plus de cent kilos, s'empara d'autorité de la matraque avant de l'abattre violemment sur les jambes de sa victime, les brisant sur le coup. Un hurlement retenti. Cela ne les arrêta pas et ils continuèrent à frapper jusqu'à ce que leur souffre douleur s'immobilise totalement, n'essayant même plus de se défendre, ce qui les fit hésiter un moment. Cependant, le géant toujours armé de son gourdin retourna sa cible et posa son arme contre le front de la loque qu'il restait du pirate. Il était déjà à l'agonie avec ses membres brisés et ses multiples plaies. Son manteau était parsemé de tâches sombres aux endroits où les coups avaient été les plus violents.

\- Tu vas crever, lui dit-il doucement en le regardant avec ses yeux cruels rivés dans ceux de sa victime.

Ce dernier releva péniblement la tête, puis fixa le groupe en tendant le bras et les pointant du doigt.

\- Renversement, grogna-t-il avec sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

Le barman vit avec stupéfaction les 6 hommes s'écrouler en hurlant tandis que celui qui était sensé être sur le point de mourir se releva tranquillement, tout dégoulinant du sang venant de ses agresseurs l'entourant. Il l'observa avec effroi se saisir de la batte et l'écraser violemment sur le crâne de chacun des 6 hommes, incapable de détourner le regard. Il trembla et dans un mouvement de panique, il tenta de reculer lorsqu'il le vit se diriger vers lui mais ce dernier se contenta de l'aider à se relever.

\- Comment… Pourquoi ? Que leur avez-vous fait ? Vous les avez massacré, balbutia le barman.

\- J'ai mangé le Kokan Kokan No Mi, le fruit du démon de l'échange. Je me suis contenté d'échanger mes blessures contre les leurs. J'ai un peu mal au nez d'ailleurs, sacré crochet du droit, lui répondit le pirate en essorant négligemment son manteau. C'est le seul coup que je leur ai porté, je ne tenais pas à finir avec des dents pétées après l'échange.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

L'étranger le regarda, toujours avec son sourire narquois et avec les vêtements inondés de son sang et de celui des hommes qui gisaient à présent sur le sol de son bar.

\- Portgas D. Night, lui répondit-il en enlevant enfin sa capuche. Et si t'as l'intention de faire la moindre remarque sur mon demi-frère ou ma mère au lieu de me servir mon whisky, je te bute aussi.

C'était la première fois que le barman entendait parler de cet homme. Il n'y avait même pas de prime sur sa tête à ce moment là. Mais ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il en entendrait parler. Le nom de Portgas D. Night allait retentir dans la nouvelle ère laissée par la mort Barbe Blanche. Barbe Noire, Akainu, la marine, les corsaires… Ils étaient tous coupables et ils allaient payer. Le monde allait apprendre à trembler à nouveau en entendant le nom de Portgas.

Night remit la capuche de son manteau pour cacher à nouveau son visage beaucoup trop semblable à celui de son frère malgré ses cheveux plus courts et des yeux moins expressif, plus sombres. Il sorti sans un mot, laissant une traînée de sang sur son passage, réfléchissant à sa vengeance. Il allait devenir fort, quelque soit le prix à payer. Et une fois qu'il serait prêt, il mettrait le monde à feu et à sang.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, à une prochaine fois !

(Rythme de publication aléatoire suivant motivation et temps libre, surement long)

Des bisous.


	2. L'échange

Chapitre 1 : L'échange

oOoOoOoOoOo

Six mois après les événements de Marineford, contrairement aux expectations, la situation était restée plutôt calme. Les pirates de Barbe Noire faisaient très peu parler d'eux malgré le nouveau statut de leur capitaine. L'équipage du chapeau de paille qui avait tant fait de bruit dans le monde de la piraterie en multipliant les coups d'éclats comme à Enies Lobby ou Alabasta avait totalement disparu de la surface du globe, à tel point que certains les considéraient comme morts. Les membres restant des pirates de Barbe Blanche s'étaient séparés, seul un petit groupe d'élite regroupant les commandants survivants qui s'étaient rangés sous la bannière de Marco continuait à sillonner les mers sous le nom de pirates du Phénix avec le but affiché d'éliminer Barbe Noire. Parmi les autres membres de la pire génération, seul Trafalgar Law continuait à faire parler de lui par le nombre d'équipages pirate qu'il avait défait.

Cependant, l'homme qui avait le plus tiré son épingle du jeu lors de cet événement était sans conteste Doflamingo. Il avait profité de la période de troubles vécue par la marine et la disparition de l'influence de Barbe Blanche pour prendre le contrôle du nouveau monde sous le nom de Joker par le biais de ses trafics et rackets en tous genre, ainsi que grâce à son alliance avec Kaïdo. C'est donc tout naturellement vers lui que Night s'était tourné, conscient que sa soif de vengeance ne pouvait être assouvie avec son niveau actuel. Doflamingo avait été plus qu'heureux d'accueillir dans sa famille un jeune possesseur de fruit du démon avide de sang, haïssant la marine comme les pirates, responsables à ses yeux de la mort de son frère. Il voyait en lui un deuxième Trafalgar Law qu'il pouvait former et conditionner à sa guise. Un an après qu'il eut rejoint l'équipage de Doflamingo, ce dernier jugea sa force et sa loyauté suffisante pour l'élever au rang de Corazon et lui permettre d'occuper le siège de cœur, poste qui était resté libre depuis la désertion de Law et la mort de Rossinante. Les progrès de Night sous la direction du corsaire l'avaient rendu capable de rivaliser aisément avec n'importe lequel des commandants de la Donquixote familly, c'est donc sans aucune contestation que sa promotion fut acceptée. D'autant plus qu'il était plutôt doué pour rappeler aux impudents le respect qui lui était dû.

Il faisait particulièrement chaud à Dressrosa et, Doflamingo absent, les activités de la family étaient suspendue. Les hommes de main se contentaient de faire tourner les affaires habituelles pendant que tous les membres gradés de la Donquixote familly qui n'était pas en mission profitaient de l'immense piscine du palais royal de Dressrosa lorsque Gladius interrompit leurs activités.

\- Le jeune maître est de retour de sa réunion avec les grands corsaires, lança-t-il aux membres de la Donquixote familly présents dans le salon. Il réclame notre présence dans la salle de réunion. Il parait qu'il a des nouvelles intéressantes à nous partager.

Il reparti nonchalamment sans vérifier si il était suivi. Personne n'était assez fou pour faire patienter Doflamingo. Ce dernier les attendait avec comme à son habitude un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Fufufufu, ricana-t-il, bonjour à tous. J'ai reçu des nouvelles d'un vieux compagnon. Law. Il est devenu un des sept grands corsaires en débarquant à New Marineford avec cent cœurs de pirates encore battants. Tous avaient une prime sur leur tête. Amusant non ? Fufufufu.

Trebol se pencha vers le corsaire, un air d'incompréhension peint sur le visage.

\- Mais Doffy… Law déteste le gouvernement mondial et les marines. Pourquoi se mettre à leur service ?

\- Pour se rapprocher de moi et trouver mes points faibles évidemment, lui répondit Doflamingo. Il s'imagine surement que devenir un membre des grands corsaires va lui ouvrir des portes auxquelles il n'a pas accès. Il a toujours été un peu naïf. S'il croit que la marine possède des informations sensibles sur moi, il se trompe lourdement.

Night, qui se tenait en retrait jusque là, peu concerné par les aventures de Law puisque ne partageant pas l'histoire commune des autres membres de la famille avec le chirurgien de la mort, se redressa sur son fauteuil et leva la main pour demander la parole. Doflamingo la lui accorda d'un geste négligeant de la main.

\- Pourquoi considérez vous ce Law comme digne d'intérêt ? Demanda-t-il d'un air faussement désintéressé.

Doflamingo lui sourit avec son habituel air diabolique ancré sur le visage.

\- Il est celui qui, avec la complicité de Rossinante, le précédent Corazon, m'a dérobé le Ope Ope no Mi. Je l'avais recueilli et élevé après qu'il ait tout perdu et il en a profité pour me poignarder dans le dos. Le fruit qu'il m'a volé est un de mes objectifs principaux et j'ai plusieurs scientifiques qui travaillent à découvrir comment arracher un fruit du démon à son possesseur. C'est pour cela qu'il est toujours en vie d'ailleurs. Je tiens à ce qu'il le reste tant que les derniers détails de la technique d'extraction ne seront pas au point. Caesar m'a assuré qu'il allait y arriver tôt ou tard. Même si dans son intérêt il vaudrait mieux que ça soit tôt. Fufufufu.

Night s'avachit à nouveau au fond de son fauteuil et, aux yeux de tous, sembla somnoler tout le reste de la réunion, peu intéressé par la découverte d'une nouvelle île possédant des mines de diamant potentiellement exploitables ou par les dernières tendances du commerce d'esclaves. Alors que tous commençaient à quitter la salle de réunion avec de nouveaux ordres à appliquer, il interpella Doflamingo pour lui demander un entretient privé. Ce dernier, intrigué, lui accorda bien volontiers en lui faisant signe de le suivre jusqu'à ses quartiers privés.

\- Il t'arrive rarement de demander à me parler seul à seul, lui fit Doflamingo en lui tendant un verre de vin. Je suis curieux d'entendre ce que tu as à me dire Night.

Ce dernier s'installa confortablement sur le canapé du roi de Dressrosa et sirota un moment son verre pour organiser ses pensées avant de répondre.

\- C'est à propos de ce que vous avez dit à propos de ce Law. Vous convoitez son fruit et vous ne voulez pas qu'il soit tué pour éviter d'avoir à attendre la réapparition du Ope Ope no Mi c'est bien cela ?

\- En effet, lui répondit Doflamingo. Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Pourquoi convoitez-vous ce fruit ? Vous avez déjà un pouvoir extrêmement puissant que vous maîtrisez à merveille.

Doflamingo se pencha en avant, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de lui répondre.

\- Fufufufu. Peu de gens le savent, mais si un possesseur de fruit du démon avale de fruit de Law, au lieu d'exploser comme il le ferait pour tout autre fruit, il activerait sa propriété cachée. Ce n'est pas le pouvoir de Law qui m'intéresse. Ce que je veux, c'est la jeunesse éternelle qu'offre son fruit s'il est absorbé par quelqu'un qui en possède déjà un.

Night se pencha en réponse vers son capitaine, avec son habituel sourire narquois.

\- Laissez tomber Caesar, lui lança-t-il alors que Doflamingo le regardait avec un air d'incompréhension peint sur le visage. Il faut que je vérifie, mais je suis quasiment certain que mon fruit de l'échange permettrait de vous transférer le fruit de Law contre quelque chose venant de vous. Un rein par exemple, puisqu'en avoir un seul est suffisant. Je ne garantis pas la survie de Law cependant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te faut pour procéder à tes tests ? Lui demanda Doflamingo avec les yeux brillants de convoitise.

\- Fournissez-moi deux possesseurs de fruit inutiles, lui répondit Night avec un rictus mauvais aux lèvres. Il faut simplement que je vois si ce que j'avance est exact pour éliminer tout risque d'erreur.

\- Aucun souci, affirma le corsaire en se saisissant d'un escargophone. Baby 5 ! Buffalo ! Capturez-moi deux utilisateurs de fruit du démon et ramenez-les au palais. Oui, sans une égratignure si vous tenez à la vie.

Puis il se retourna vers son Corazon et lui passa le bras autours des épaules en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

\- Quant à toi Night, tu te mets au boulot dès la réception des sujets pendant que je planifie les circonstances dans lesquelles nous procéderons à l'échange.

Buffalo et Baby 5 ne mirent pas longtemps à capturer un pauvre capitaine et son second qui voguaient non loin de Dressrosa, inconscient du danger qui les guettait. Night put donc rapidement se mettre au travail et ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre le mécanisme qui lui permettait de réaliser l'échange. La fin de son étude se fit remarquer par l'explosion caractéristique d'un utilisateur de fruit du démon ayant avalé un deuxième fruit.

Doflamingo fut parfaitement satisfait par la vitesse à laquelle l'expérience avait été menée ainsi que par son résultat. Il décida d'utiliser la récente nomination de Law au poste de grand corsaire à son dépend pour procéder au vol de son fruit. L'échange se ferait après une réunion des corsaires, la principale difficulté étant la capture de Law au milieu d'une base de la marine et en présence de son équipage. Malgré cela, Doflamingo n'avait que peu d'inquiétude à ce sujet. L'équipage de Law ne faisait pas le poids face à lui. De plus, le fait que la réunion était prévue pour durer plusieurs jours lui laissait largement le temps d'adapter son plan aux circonstances.

Doflamingo avait fait le choix d'emmener Buffalo et Baby 5 pour compléter son équipe. La paire que formait ces deux là était rodée et efficace depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, le choix était donc logique. Il les avait introduits dans la base de la marine en tant que gardes du corps tandis que Night jouait le rôle de conseiller. Ce dernier avait emporté son fameux manteau à capuche pour dissimuler son visage, avec simplement un liserais de cœurs rajouté au bas de celui-ci pour signifier sa fonction. Law avait bien évidemment grimacé en le voyant se tenir derrière Doflamingo tout le long de la réunion, mais il n'avait fait aucune remarque malgré de multiples regards suspicieux.

A la fin de la réunion, Doflamingo avait prit Night à part pour lui donner ses consignes.

\- Tu suis Law et tu notes ses mouvements, lui ordonna-t-il. La réunion durera cinq jours, on utilise les trois premiers pour l'observer et on agit le quatrième en fonction des informations que tu auras réuni.

Night se contenta de hocher la tête avant de s'éclipser pour prendre Law en filature. Il disparu rapidement dans la première ruelle venue pendant que Doflamingo retournait à son navire en ricanant, entouré de ses gardes du corps.

De son côté, Law était plus que suspicieux quant aux intentions de Doflamingo. D'après ses informations, c'était la première fois qu'il venait à une réunion accompagné de membres de son équipage. C'était peut être explicable par le fait qu'un pirate ouvertement hostile et ne cachant pas son intention de le tuer, lui en l'occurrence, fasse désormais parti des grands corsaires. Malgré tout, il n'était pas convaincu par cette explication simpliste. Doflamingo n'était pas un homme facilement intimidable et son orgueil faisait qu'il se considérait surement capable d'abattre l'équipage des Hearts au complet à lui tout seul. Alors qu'il ruminait sur la question accompagné de son second, Bepo, qui portait son nodachi comme à son habitude, une silhouette sombre surgit d'une ruelle perpendiculaire et l'empoigna violemment pour l'attirer dans un coupe-gorge voisin. L'action fut tellement rapide que Bepo mit un moment avant de réagir et se précipiter au secours de son capitaine. Lorsqu'ils réapparurent enfin, Law avait un sourire satisfait et marchait de manière bien plus détendue qu'auparavant.

La réunion touchait à sa fin. Quatre jours passés à négocier des zones d'influence et décider d'une politique commune avait mis les nerfs du chirurgien de la mort à vif. Entre ceux qui se foutaient royalement d'absolument tout ce qui se disait pendant la réunion comme Œil-de-faucon et ceux qui cherchaient par tous les moyens à en retirer le plus grand avantage possible comme Doflamingo ou Moria, impossible de fournir un travail construit. Il avait beau avoir rejoint les grand corsaires pour ses ambitions personnelles, ne pas pouvoir travailler méthodiquement et de manière correcte le frustrait terriblement. Il sortit de la base avec l'air ennuyé qu'il arborait lorsqu'il se trouvait en public suivi de son fidèle second et emprunta la petite ruelle qui menait à la crique où son sous-marin était amarré. La ville avait beau être animée, surtout le soir, le chemin qu'il empruntait était désert de toute présence. Un bruit suspect le fit se retourner pour inspecter les alentours mais il ne vit rien. Secouant la tête comme pour chasser les pensées parasites qui le hantaient, il reprenait son chemin lorsqu'une ombre fondit sur lui pour l'assommer violemment. Il eut à peine le temps de jeter un œil à Bepo, qui s'écroulait également, qu'il sombrait déjà dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était enchaîné à un fauteuil dans la cale d'un navire avec des chaînes en granit marin. Face à lui se dressait le redouté Doflamingo ainsi que le nouveau Corazon. Aucune trace de Bepo.

\- Doflamingo, cracha-t-il avec dégoût. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

\- Fufufufu. Bonjour Law, lui répondit ce dernier. Avant tout je tenais à te féliciter pour la manière dont tu es devenu corsaire. Fournir cents cœurs encore battants... c'est digne de moi. Je suis content que tu n'ais pas tout oublié de ton passage parmi nous. Fufufufu.

\- Que me veux-tu ? Demanda Law, peu d'humeur à évoquer leurs souvenirs communs. Réponds au lieu de ricaner comme un demeuré.

Doflamingo s'installa sur un fauteuil à côté de son prisonnier et fit un signe à Night qui l'entoura aussitôt de chaînes en granit marin sous l'œil étonné du chirurgien.

\- Qu'est ce que vous foutez ?

Night se plaça face à lui et lui posa une main sur le torse. Il posa la seconde sur celui de son capitaine avant de lui répondre.

\- C'est très simple, fit-il avec un sourire calculateur. Tu vas rendre aujourd'hui au jeune maître ce que tu lui as volé dix ans auparavant. Et si tu te demandes pourquoi il est également attaché, c'est tout simplement car j'ai besoin de neutraliser son fruit pour activer mon pouvoir. Sa puissance m'empêcherait de travailler correctement.

C'était la partie du plan qui avait fortement déplu à Doflamingo. Il n'aimait pas se sentir impuissant mais il comprenait que Night avait besoin de concentrer toute sa puissance sur l'extraction du fruit sans avoir à se soucier de la résistance naturelle que lui opposerait le sien. Il fit un signe de tête pour ordonner le début de l'opération.

Night se concentra. C'est maintenant que tout se jouait. Il fit une dernière simulation mentale de tous les gestes qu'il allait accomplir pour garantir une fluidité totale lors de l'exécution. Il retira brusquement sa main du torse de Law pour la placer à côté de la première, sur le torse de Doflamingo. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent et il tenta de se débattre mais le granit marin le rendait impuissant et totalement soumis à son Corazon.

\- Renversement ! Hurla Night en concentrant tout son pouvoir sur le fruit de Doflamingo.

Il senti une résistance de ce dernier mais finalement il finit par céder. Night renversa la tête en arrière sous l'effet de la puissance dégagée par l'échange. Il finit par se dégager de Doflamingo qui était à présent inconscient. Il prit quelques instant pour se remettre de ses émotions en contemplant la paume de ses mains comme s'il pouvait y voir le pouvoir qu'il venait d'arracher à Doflamingo s'y matérialiser. Il était le nouveau propriétaire du Ito Ito No Mi pendant que le corsaire héritait de son fruit de l'échange. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière, l'échange de fruit du démon ne pouvant être réalisé qu'une seule fois. Night se tourna vers Law et le libéra rapidement.

\- Tu vois que tu pouvais me faire confiance, lui fit-il avec son habituel sourire en coin. Maintenant à toi de respecter ta part du marché. Rends moi mon cœur et fais moi quitter cette île rapidement. Ton second devrait être à ton navire, nous l'avons simplement laissé inconscient dans la ruelle où nous t'avons enlevé.

Trafalgar Law lui jeta son cœur dans les mains après s'être péniblement levé de son fauteuil.

\- Suis-moi Night-ya, lui dit-il avec un geste de la main. Je te déposerais à l'île de ton choix. Et considère que j'ai une dette envers toi. Même si ça me fais chier, je dois admettre que tu m'as sauvé la vie en me proposant ce marché le premier soir et que Doflamingo en sort terriblement affaibli.

Night remit en place sa capuche avant de le suivre à l'extérieur.

\- Lâche moi sur l'île aux cents crânes.

Law lui jeta un regard entendu.

\- L'île aux cents crânes... Le repaire des pirates sans attaches, l'endroit rêvé pour monter un équipage. J'ai hâte de suivre la suite de tes aventures Night-ya.

Les deux pirates s'enfoncèrent côte à côte dans la nuit. L'un avait déjà fait ses preuves avec sa prime de 440 millions de Berrys et son poste de grand corsaire, l'autre encore presque inconnu de la marine, sans aucune prime sur la tête. Pour le moment.

oOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
